The present invention relates generally to a hygienic solution dispenser, and in particular to a lavatory dispenser mounted in conjunction with a toilet paper dispenser.
Skin inflammation and discomfort is associated with fecal and urinary enzymes associated with inadequate cleaning after defecation. In particular, fecal protease enzymes digest skin proteins resulting in the passage of irritants into the skin and inflammatory reactions. The regular removal of fecal material greatly improves the condition of skin.
Typical wet wipes include a fibrous mat of polymeric material such as polyester or polyethylene and/or natural synthetic fibers of cellulosic material. While conventional wet wipes impregnated with a surfactant or cleaning solution are well suited to remove fecal material, the disposal of such wipes has limited the applications of conventional wet wipes. Thus, there exists a need for a hygienic solution dispenser situated for the application of hygienic solution onto bathroom tissue for the removal of fecal material, and disposal consistent with used bathroom tissue.
A hygienic solution dispenser includes a reservoir for a hygienic solution. The reservoir has a wallward side and an opening. A tongue extends along the wallward side and is adapted to secure the reservoir to a mounting fixture. The mounting fixture secures the inventive dispenser to a substrate. A valve seals against the reservoir opening. A pressure actuator in mechanical communication with the valve upon activation discharges solution from within the reservoir onto toilet paper or another application medium. A rectangular cross section reservoir affords a thin profile projecting from the substrate. An injection molded thermoplastic preferably forms a reservoir having a tongue integral therewith.